How To Get a Second Chance
by astavares
Summary: Andrea left Runway with a broken heart, but finally find someone to love. When Miranda discover it, she didn't like the idea of someone else being Andrea's lover.
1. Prologue

_Well, this is my first Miranda/Andy fanfic. My beautiful beta Hannah did a great work here. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Mmmm..." Miranda moaned when Andrea put her hand on her thigh, underneath her skirt.

"Let me, let me," Andrea whispered, while her tongue ravished Miranda's collarbone, above her breasts. When Andrea bit her neck a little, Miranda instantly open her legs, giving better access for Andrea's hands.

Miranda didn't realize how incredible it would be. When she asked to Andrea deliver The Book, the engines from her mind were working hard to create a plan how to approach Andrea without scaring the girl. She wasn't sure if Andrea would be "open" to what she wanted to propose. About a year ago, the girl has been hired as the second assistant and in a short time, she had become better than Emily - the first assistant.

There was something about the girl, who was always smiling, even after the "Harry Potter incident" and the whole situation in Paris. Miranda realized that her days were better when Andrea was with her when she went to meetings or events and it wasn't because the girl was doing a good job. It was because she was there, and Miranda felt safe with her.

Then the 'touching' started. Firstly, when Andrea arrived with the coffee. All of the other assistants just left the Starbucks on the table but, one day Miranda decided to reach the cup when it was still in Andrea's hands. Their fingers touched a little, but Miranda was sure she saw the girl shiver. Then, when their shoulders touched when they entered the lift. These little things were burning in her head, Andrea's reactions were subtle, but they were there. In the last three months, Andrea became the main reason she had dreams and even nightmares. Aside from her girls, Andrea became her reason to get up in the morning, to breathe. Andrea became her reason to live.

After Paris, Miranda noticed Andrea wasn't the smiley and bubbly girl that she'd always been. All she wanted to do was ask the girl what happened to change this, but she soon found out why. One day, she had just finished a call and went to tell Andrea to cancel a meeting when she heard the girl and Nigel whispering. Well, their attempt at whispering – she could still hear.

"… and then she touched my back!"

"Well, this is really weird. I know she likes you, she really likes you." Nigel said.

"She is driving me crazy! All of this touching, can you believe she said 'thank you'? Can you?" Miranda's heart skipped a beat.

"Six, I don't know what to say, Miranda is a unpredictable. You like her though, don't you?"

Andrea's voice was blurry. "I don't know Nigel. I just… argh."

Miranda took a look at her watch, it read 7pm, she went back to her desk and shut down the computer. 'Breathe, just breathe' she told herself.

"Andrea, cancel the meeting with Dior tomorrow." Andrea stood up in two seconds and in five, she had Miranda's bag and coat in her hands. Miranda deliberately brushed her fingers against Andrea's, looking for a reaction. Andrea bit her bottom lip.

"Y-yes Miranda."

"And deliver The Book tonight. I'll be in my study."

"O-okay." Andrea blinked.

When she entered the lift, the editor façade wasn't up anymore. Her heart was racing, her hands sweating. 'Oh God, what I'm supposed to do?' she thought.

About ten o'clock, Miranda heard the clacking on her marble floor from Andrea's heels.

"I am here." Miranda said.

The sound accelerated. 'Was she eager for it too?' Miranda thought.

Andy handed over the book, "Good night, Miranda." She said as she went to leave.

Oh, there was that smile again.

"Sit down, please."

Andrea froze.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just… not used to hearing 'please' and 'thank you' from… you."

"I see." Miranda closed her eyes, hoping for some strength, opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I-is something wrong?"

"You tell me. Why am I 'driving you crazy'?" The moment it came out, she instantly regretted. She was supposed to relaxing the girl. 'I can't believe you made a fool of yourself, Miranda!'

"Y-you d-driving m-me c-crazy? Y-you heard me?" Andrea was pale, maybe a little green… Or was she blushing?

"Yes, I heard. You don't like when I touched you." Miranda was curious as to why.

"No! I didn't say that! But, you know, nobody touches Miranda Priestly. Then, you let me ride the lift with you, your fingers brush against mine when you take the coffee from my hands and your skin is so soft and…" Andrea was red when she realized what she said. Miranda smiled, it was the opportunity she was looking for.

She stood up from the chair and went to the couch. "Come here."

Andrea sat next to her. Miranda extended her arm. "Do you want to touch?"

Andrea thought she was going to faint. Although, she reached for the arm and her fingers lingered on the inside of Miranda's forearm. She closed her eyes and Miranda closed the distance between them. Their thighs brushed a little.

"Oh my God!"

"Ssh," Miranda whispered "you can touch everything you want, Andrea." She nuzzled and lingered on Andrea's earlobe. Andrea let out a whimper and Miranda grabbed her waist. Andrea pulled her boss closer, whilst Miranda traced a line with her tongue on the girl's jaw and then down to her neck. Their eyes locked and Andrea took her bottom lip in the mouth. The editor closed her eyes and sucked on the girl's upper lip. Their hands were running up and down each other's bodies. Andrea was pressing Miranda on the couch, her hand under her boss' skirt.

"Let me, let me."

Miranda opened her legs and Andrea grabbed her thigh.

"Mmm… oh God!"

All clothes were gone, the air was gone, the entire world was gone. Just both of them, two bodies naked, so close, so tight. Hands finding their ways between each others legs and tongues battling against each other. Orgasm after orgasm. Then they slept, exhausted, after being consumed in lust and desire.

So, the game started.

* * *

A month passed by. Little encounters, in the car, where Andrea came twice, thanks to the talented Miranda's tongue, or in the Closet, where Miranda came so hard she'd bitten Andrea's hand, shutting out a cry.

Although this whole situation was a danger for both of them, mostly to the older woman. Miranda had a career, a public life, two daughters, three ex-husbands. An affair with a younger woman, who is her assistant, wasn't something she really wanted to see on Page Six. It would ruin everything she'd worked to have and to be. This had to end.

One night, when Andrea arrived with the book, Miranda already had made her decision. Andrea knew something was wrong, she left the book in it's usual place on the table, and sat next to Miranda on the couch.

"Andrea, I can't."

Andrea closed her eyes. "I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"I knew you would get bored, or realize that I'm not worthy of being with. I…just… I don't want to leave you." The plea in Andrea's voice was hard to ignore.

"Andrea, you are beautiful, smart, you have your life ahead of you. You can't be with me and I can't be with you."

"But I can't… I can't leave you. I can't live without you. Don't do that. No."

Miranda closed her eyes. She couldn't look into those big brown eyes and the tears that came from them. "Andrea, just leave." The editor fought the urge to grab Andrea and embrace her in her arms. Tears were threatening to fall and she closed her eyes tightly. "Leave."

Andrea stood up.

"I knew it. But I can't fight with you… I… l-love you."

Then, Andrea was gone.

The next day, when she arrived at the office, Miranda didn't see Andrea. On her desk was a resignation letter. Andrea was leaving. 'That was what you asked her to do, you old fool.' When Miranda picked up the letter, there was another little piece of paper underneath. It was a note.

_I'm leaving. Just like you asked me._

_A._

* * *

Six months after Andrea had left _Runway,_ Miranda heard Nigel, Emily and Serena talking, she wasn't paying much attention, until that one name grabbed her attention.

"It's from Andy."

"So, it's really serious. She told me last month they were thinking about it, but I didn't believe it." Serena said. "I've only talked to him twice."

"He is a great guy, I met him about four months ago. Eric really loves her. They're a great couple." Nigel seemed really excited about the whole thing, but what was happening? Who is Eric? Andrea has a boyfriend? What the hell?

"Um… Do you think she will… um… invite… her?" Emily was nervous, for sure.

"I don't think so."

"I still can't believe she left, to go and work for a newspaper?"

"Yes, but now she is editor junior, the girl worked hard."

"She got the job, and she got the guy."

"It will be a great wedding! I can't wait."

Miranda was in shock. Andrea was engaged.

Andrea. Was. Engaged.

"No. This can't be. No. No!"

* * *

_Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey there! I'm glad you like it, thank you very much :D And, thanks to Hannah again! __So, let's see what happened..._

* * *

**_The Devil's Lair, still in morning_**

_Why am I sad? No, angry! No, I want to kill someone! Also, who is Eric?!_

_I can't believe this is happening. That night she said she loved me. No, it was just sex. Great sex - by the way. So many orgasms, one after another, but it was sex, lust, something like that. She wasn't in love with me, not really. I'm not in love with her._

_But she did say 'love'._

_Great, just great._

* * *

_**About six months ago…**_

"I can't believe she did it. You're a stupid little girl, Andy! You just let her in and she broke your heart!" Andy said to herself, trying to get a cab.

_Dammit, aren't there any cabs today?!_

Andy got home and started to think about what had just happened. 'No, better just to forget. She doesn't need me, no, she does. Only just to get her off, if nothing else.' Andy couldn't continue seeing Miranda in the office, so she decided to quit. "It was the 'only way' she'd said, that I have to leave her. So I will."

Next day, Andy wake up obscenely early, to avoid see her boss at _Runway._ Emily wasn't in her desk, so Andy print her resignation letter and left it on Miranda's desk. She wrote a simple note and left before some stupid tear dared fall.

* * *

_**Coming back to the present…**_

Miranda couldn't concentrate, the note that Andrea left on her desk that day was the only thing on her mind, the words burning in her head. So did the words that Andrea said that night.

_I love you._

Her first husband, Greg, said those words so many times, those three meaningful and little words. One day he started saying those words to someone else and when Miranda found out, she just asked him to leave and he did, never to look back. Her second husband, James, the twins' father, said those words too. Although one day, he said he was sure she didn't want to say the words back to him. After eight years of marriage, he left. Then her third husband, whom she just got married to for the twins sake, even though the man did love her. He too would also say those words, all of the time. She never said 'I love you' back. At least she said 'me too' and Stephen would smile at her. But, like the others, he left, he'd said she loves her career, and that damn magazine more than him.

_Maybe it was true._

Then Andrea came into to her life. Andrea, who always smiled, the sound of her laugh, the brightness of her eyes, the way she fidgeted, the way she looked in the older woman's eyes, the way she called, no, screamed Miranda's name, always focused Miranda, giving all she needed. Always giving. Never asking.

Unlike her ex husbands, she would tell the truth when she said those little three words.

_And then, you made her leave._

"Miranda, the run through is ready, and your lawyer is on the phone."

Miranda woke up from her musings, finding Emily standing in front of her desk. Staring at her first assistant, the editor tried to register what Emily had just said, and Emily tried to not panic.

"So, um, your lawyer?"

"Yes. I'll take the call, and change the run through to three, this afternoon. Clean my schedule for the rest of the morning. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda."

Emily scurried from her boss' office. Miranda picked up the phone.

"Hello George… Well, finally! Great news! … Yes… Thank you, George. You did a great job… Good bye."

So, finally, Stephen was out of the game, for definite.

* * *

_**In another part of New York…**_

"Hey Andy! Congratulations!" Andy's boss said, tapping on her shoulder.

"Thanks boss. I'm really happy! And Eric and I will be very glad if you can do it."

"So, the entire New York will be in this wedding, huh?" John said in a sing-voice.

"I hope not! I'm trying to convince Eric, especially his mother that I want a small wedding."

"I don't believe she will do it."

"Neither do I," Andy laughed, "but I am trying. You can't blame me for not trying!"

" I'm happy for you Andy, really. You are a beautiful, smart girl. You deserve it."

"Thanks boss."

Andy went to her desk. She thought about what John said. She really did deserve it. Eric was a good guy, she was lucky to have found him. They met at one of Runway parties, before… Well, they met again, about six months ago and starting dating. Of course, dating one of the heirs of the Warner Bros Industries was a big deal, but she was dealing with it. Her parents were in love with him too and when they announced their engagement, one month ago, her mother cried. Eric's parents threw a party, of course, but thank God, it was just for their families. Her soon-to-be mother-in-law was a great woman, she did love Andy. Although Andy wasn't comfortable with her plan to invite around five hundred people for the wedding.

Her cell phone rang and she laughed.

"Hey baby!"

"Hi Andy, just confirming our lunch. I know you're busy, so… just checking."

"Of course I am! Are you parents still coming?"

"No, just mom. Dad is busy, no surprise there, but mom will do."

"Okay. Eric, we need to talk to your mother, five hundred guests? Please, help me." Andy laughed.

Eric laughed too. "I know baby, and I'm with you. Most of these people are celebrities, and my dad's work partners. For the party, it's ok."

"No, for the party it's fine. Your parents can invite whomever they want or need, but not for the wedding, ok?"

"Ok. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Andy opened her guests list for the wedding party, and for the hundredth time, scrolled to 'M.'

_Miranda Priestly_

* * *

Nigel appeared, but when he saw the door office closed, he stopped immediately.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

The redhead gritted her teeth. "I don't have a clue. She's canceled all her appointments for this morning, and she has been locked in the office since after you left earlier.'' Suddenly, panic seized her. "Oh my God, did you think she overheard us?"

"Possibly. You know my views about it, if she really did hear anything. One day, when she came back from a lunch, aaaand Andy was with her, she was 'relaxed', you know," Nigel said, gesturing a quote with his hands. "And I swear, she was wearing the same perfume Six uses."

"Stop it! Bloody hell!"

"Six got a job only two weeks after left the job here. If the job was the _real _reason she'd left her job here, she wouldn't wait _two weeks._"

"You have a point." Emily stood up. "But what do you think she will do? If she does do anything. You know who Andrea's fiancé is. Elias-Clarke has a lot of contracts with the Warner Bros Ind. _She will be invited_, you can bet on it."

"I tried to talk about it with Six, but she totally ignored me. I really need to go back to my office. Tell me when she's come out of the devil's lair." Nigel snorted and left.

In her office, Miranda was thinking about what she really needs to know.

1 – Who is Andrea's fiancé.

2 – If they live together.

3 – When is the wedding.

4 – Why she want to know all these things.

_Hell._

She thought about calling Nigel and asking him directly.

_No._

Maybe call someone at _The Mirror_?

Um. No.

_Damnit._

Oh.

Andrea was a junior editor; she'd had some papers published. So, maybe, perhaps…

Miranda opened the web page and after some browsing, she had some answers.

_So, Andrea is engaged to Eric Warner. __Interesting. _The editor thought, fingers tapping on her lips.

When she saw a photo, Miranda gasped. Andrea was wearing a beautiful red dress, _Valentino always fits her_, with a V neck, knees length, black heels, _u__m, Louboutin from the last station_… and _that _smile, from ear to ear. Of course, she was with Eric. He was very close to her, probably whispering something in her ear and one hand in her waist, grabbing her possessively. He was wearing a black Armani suit and a red shirt, which matched with Andrea's red dress.

_At least he knows what to wear._

She clicked in the next photo and stopped breathing. They were sitting, Andrea with crossed legs, the dress a little up, showing a bit of her thigh, but they were kissing. Instantly, Miranda remembered one of their encounters.

_Miranda had a meeting and Andrea was with her. She'd asked to Roy to raise the private division of the limousine. Andrea looked to her, but she just positioned Andrea so her back was to the window and pulled one leg onto the seat._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Having my way. Now, can you please just relax?"_

_Miranda took off the heel from the foot that was on the seat and spread Andrea's legs. Andrea closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Miranda placed small kisses from Andrea's knees to her thighs, while pulling up her dress._

"_Oh my God…"_

"_Ssh… I know what you need now, Andrea. You gave the impression that you wanted this last night. We didn't have time and I don't want leave you know so eager." The girl's thighs were exposed, so she pulled down her underwear. "Tonight I have a party and I can't see you, darling."_

_At this moment the girl was panting. The older woman craved her nails on Andrea's thighs and lowered herself._

"_Oh my, you are really eager for it, aren't you?" And then her tongue licked all of the girl's entrance._

"_Ah… don't… stop…"_

"_Andrea, you should know this. When I start something, I go until the end. When I want something, I get it. Stop talking. You are interrupting."_

_She sucked, licked, bite and Andrea's hips jerked. Miranda took her hand off Andrea's thigh and went straight to the girl's breast. Andrea moaned and her hands were pulling her boss' hair._

"_Oh my… Ah… Miranda…"_

_Miranda forced the entrance with the tip of her tongue, just a bit, then sucked the labia. Her tongue made circles on the clit. Andrea's moans started to get louder. Her hips jerked once, twice, and then she froze._

"_Ahhhh…"_

"Miranda?"

"What are you doing here, Emily?"

"Um, you asked me to remember your lunch with the girls, fifteen minutes before you left. Roy is waiting you."

"Coat. Bag."

* * *

_**Le Bernardin, about midday**_

Andy, Eric and his mother Judith, were making their choices. The waiter left with their order and Judith started to talk, again.

"But Andy, darling, the wedding is the most important part!"

"And because of this, I just want our families and our closest friends. Judith, I don't have any problems with the party, really. But…"

"Mom, I agree with Andy. We don't need this kind of publicity. Please."

"Okay, okay. You win. But the party, I will plan everything, right?"

Eric and Andy laughed. "Ok, the party is yours."

Andy was glad that Eric just agreed with her. She didn't want to explain what really was bothering her. _It's not like you can say to your fiancé, 'hey, I don't want some people in our wedding, like my ex-boss, who I fucked some time ago'. No, definitely no._

The waiter arrived with their food, and the rest of lunch was filled with Judith talking about what she has planned to the party. Andy and Eric just laughed, but they were glad she was excited about it.

* * *

Miranda took the girls from the Dalton School.

"Where we are going, mom?" Caroline asked.

"_The Bernardin_, bobsie, I know you like their desserts."

"Yeah."

"So, how was your day?"

"Caro got A on the paper and I got A for the presentation. It was great because Mrs. Roberts gave the A for the paper to me and the A for the presentation to Caro." The twins giggled. A few people could tell them apart, but their teachers usually were confused between them both, and they didn't make it easy.

"You both didn't play any tricks, did you?" Miranda knew her daughters.

"No mom, we swear. Cass told her, but the grades were the same, so, no problem. Really."

"We're here," Roy announced.

"Come on. Let's eat!"

"You eat all the time, Cass. I bet I'm thinner than you."

"No you don't."

"Girls!" Miranda glared to her daughters. "We are in public, behave yourselves!"

"Hey mom, it's Andy!" Cassidy squealed.

"Oh my God, it's Eric Warner. He is so preeeetty," finished Caroline.

"They are engaged, did you know that mom? I know she doesn't work for you anymore, but you will probably be invited…"

Miranda stopped, the shock spread all over her face.

"How… How did you know that?"

"Duh, is all over the magazines. Their engagement party was last weekend." Caroline said, waving her hand, already bored with this conversation. "Come on."

Before Miranda could stop her daughter, Cassidy ran into Andrea.

"Hey Andy!"

"Hey Cass, how are you?"

"You remember me! Cool!" Cassidy and Caroline were amazed when Andy learned who was who, and seemed she didn't forget. Andy stood up and gave Cassidy a hug.

_Wait. A twin. Here._

"A-are you with your-"

"Hello Andrea."

Andy froze. _Shit._

"Miranda?"

* * *

_What a coincidence! haha! Would Miranda lose this chance? What Andrea will do? See you soon!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, last week was really really busy, but I didn't forget you ;) Hannah, I love you! Let's continue, shall we?_

* * *

"What a coincidence!" Miranda said, her eyes evaluating the girl from head to toe.

"Miranda, how are you?" Judith said, extending her hand, which Miranda miraculously took.

"Fine. Eric," the editor said, just nodding. "So, how are you, Andrea?" she extended her hand to Andrea.

"I'm fine, thanks. Hey Caroline, I don't get a hug?"

Caroline ran and gave Andrea a hug. She took the brunette's hand and her mouth formed a 'O'.

"Oh my God, Andy! It's amazing!"

Miranda turned her attention to her daughter and the girl, then she saw the object of which Caroline was talking about. The ring. It was small, with a lonely stone, a blue stone. It wasn't any blue. It was cerulean, Andrea's favorite color.

"It's really pretty, Andrea. Congratulations, to you both."

"Thanks" Andrea and Eric said together.

"She is a pretty smart girl. I'm the lucky one here." Eric said, with a huge smile and kissed Andrea on the cheek. "Do you want join us?"

Miranda and Andrea looked at each other. The 'pretty smart girl' echoed in the older woman's head. She remembered exactly the moment she said something like that to Andrea, which wasn't a compliment. Obviously, she was wrong, but of course, she would never admit that, not even to herself. Andrea was fidgeting, but none seemed to notice. Maybe she noticed because she knew when the girl was nervous. Even she was nervous. All she wanted to do was whisk_ her_ Andrea away from the restaurant, and never look back.

'_My Andrea?' Are you nuts? Shut up!_

"No, I don't want to take any more of your time. Enjoy your meal." She said, taking Caroline and Cassidy by hands.

"Bye, Andy!" Cassidy said and gave Andrea another hug.

"See you soon, you little rascals." The girls giggled.

Miranda spent the whole of lunch keeping an eye on Andrea and Eric. They touched each other all the time, all spontaneous touches, Eric's love for her was written all over his face. When she saw it, she felt nauseated.

While Miranda tried to focus on her children, Andy tried to focus on her fiancé and her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Seeing Miranda didn't help at all. All this time, she knew she still felt something for her former boss, but Andy thought it was anger, disappointment, she was hurt.

Then she met Eric and she felt loved. She felt there was someone who really accepted her, who understood her dreams and desires. This was something Nate didn't do. Someone who looked to her and saw a person to love, which she was sure Miranda wouldn't do. Ever.

After lunch, Andy avoided talking to Miranda again, so Judith said her goodbyes and left. Eric noticed her discomfort.

"Hey Andy, are you ok? Is it because of her?"

"Eric, I won't lie to you, she still makes me nervous. Plus, she is on the guest list."

"You know what? We can review the list. If you don't want someone at our wedding, we can just cut them from the list."

"No, we already agreed with your mother, she probably won't even turn up." _I hope so._

"Ok. Let's go home."

* * *

_**Andrea's apartment**_

Andy thought about telling Eric what happened between her and her former boss, but he would probably call her deluded and throw her in a mental home.

Talk about being honest.

Andy filled two glasses with wine and they sat on the couch. They just looked at each other for a while. Andy smirked and stroked Eric's thigh with her foot.

"Um… Andy, not fair! You know I have to go back to work!"

"You don't need to…" She crawled towards him and gave him a wet kiss, then two, and then three, so many kisses. Eric slid his hands to her ass, he lifted her up and they went into the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and pulled her slacks down. Andy took off her shirt and his shirt. They kissed again. He planted kisses along her jaw line, neck and collar. She fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. One of his hands went down into her panties and he began to massage her clit. Andy moaned and pulled his penis out from his boxers. Eric went back to her mouth, his hands ripping her panties and she directed his manhood to her entrance.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned in his mouth.

"Jesus, Andy, you're so wet!"

"Just go harder- oh my God! Ah!"

Eric's thrusts were becoming harder and harder, synchronized with the movement of Andy's hips. She closed her eyes and her body started to tremble.

"Ah! I'm close!"

He sped up his thrusting and sucked one nipple as hard as he could. Andy's mind traveled to a specific memory, the memory of the devil's soft lips. Once this memory filled her head, Andy couldn't come back and she had the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had in last six months. Hearing his fiancé, Eric came as hard as Andy did. Both collapsed on the bed and kept their arms around each other.

"That was…" Eric tried to say, his voice failing.

"Incredible…" Andy completed. "Oh my God."

Eric eased himself from Andy, taking off his remained clothes. "I'm going to take a shower; I still need to go back to the office."

Andy murmured "hmm" and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what just happened. She put her shirt back. "Oh my God, I'm so fucked up!" When Eric left the bathroom, she still lay on bed.

"Andy, are you ok?" Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just, surprised. Don't worry."

"Okay. I will be back by eight, do you want go out or something?"

"Go out on a Monday?" Her face shaking in disbelief. "No, thanks. I just took the afternoon off because I thought your mother would drag us through all shops she could." Andy laughed.

"Yes, she didn't today, but she will soon. So, don't hold your breath."

"Yeah, I- what's that?" Andy asked, with her panties in her hand.

"Uh… Sorry…"

Andy stood up and kissed him. "I expect you about eight, tonight." She smirked.

"Okay baby. Now, I have to go. See you."

"Bye."

* * *

_**Back to Runway**_

The editor in chief of the referred magazine was well known for her concentration to her work, her demands for perfection, and her clinical eye which captured any mistake, there are people who swear that they have seen the Dragon lady nostrils breathing fire, turning the entire department to ashes, but not today.

The run-through was a waste of time, another thing that Miranda despises. But the editor just couldn't focus. Images of Andrea with the red dress, Andrea with the Chanel boots, Andrea with the stupid blue sweater, Andrea naked-

_Stop it right now!_

Above all, Miranda hadn't been scared of anything since- _I can't remember when the last time was_. All her beliefs about it being possible to separate work from her personal life were destroyed by a girl who is young enough to be daughter! _I need to put my thoughts in order._

First of all, she needed to admit she missed Andrea. _Ok._ Then, what _exactly _she felt, because if she only wants to be the girl's friend, there is no need to be… whatever she is being towards the girl. _Ok, being jealous. Dear God, this is more difficult than I imagined._

* * *

_**Priestly's Townhouse**_

And, of course, she couldn't sleep that night. Miranda spent the night thinking about her behavior towards Andrea. _She must be thinking I just want her body. Well, it was what I was thinking too. _Andrea saying 'I love you' going and coming through her mind. Miranda never said a word to the girl besides when they were in bed.

Andrea was always smiling, saying she looked gorgeous, and getting a hot latte without even being asked. The question was Miranda wasn't used to being lovely. Her nicknames were proof of this. No one is called 'Ice Queen' or 'Snow Queen' and, of course, 'Dragon Lady' for no reason. Miranda was lovely with her daughters, but that was the nature which came with being a mother, or so she thought.

Eric Warner was a beautiful young manager, destined to success. Not just because he was the only son of William Warner, owner of Warner Ind, but because he was well known for starting from the bottom, like any other employee from his father business. Miranda did see the love he felt for Andrea. Miranda couldn't help to compare herself with Eric, at how he would show affection to Andrea and she just couldn't. She was almost a lost cause.

_Almost. And I believe that I am well known to get what I want._

_And I want Andrea by my side._

* * *

_**Mirror's Offices, one week later**_

Andy was working when a boy arrived with a huge bouquet, with white and blue roses.

"It seems your fiancé was very much inspirited today…" The sing-song voice came from behind, making her smile. Of course John would say something, just to make her blush.

"Hey boss!" Andy said, without turning to John. Her eyes are glued at the enormous bouquet in her desk. "They are beautiful, for sure."

"You won't read the card?"

Andy turned to him. "Not with you here. Get out."

John laughed. "Ok. Just control your smile. Your jaw will be happy."

John left and Andy was really excited to read what was in the card.

"_Meet me at Le Bernardin at noon. I'll be waiting."_

Andy took a look at her watch. Half eleven.

"Ouch. I'm late!"

* * *

_**Le Bernardin, noon. (again)**_

Andy was a little worried when she arrived because she didn't see Eric. She talked to the receptionist and was really worried when she heard his answer.

"No, not Eric Warner, but yes, someone is expecting Andrea Sachs. Come with me, please."

Andy followed the receptionist. Then the world stopped, the air was gone and her heart wasn't beating. She wanted to run, but she couldn't feel her legs or anything at all.

_Oh fuck no._

Miranda took off her sunglasses and pointed to the chair next to her.

"Please Andrea, sit down."

* * *

_So, reviews are welcome :D_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi, I'm back! My beta is amazing and did another great job! And thanks for all the reviews. It's really amazing you guys are enjoying the story, thank you all._

_So... Our ladies will have a little conversation. Maybe something will improve? Let's see..._

* * *

Andy wanted to get the fuck out and run until she stopped only to feel her legs. But she just couldn't move. She sat down, like she was told. She put her head between her hands and waited.

Miranda said nothing. Andy said nothing. And when the silence started to get Andy anxious, she broke it.

"Ok, what do you want?" She asked, looking Miranda dead in the eye.

"I-" Miranda put her sunglasses on again. "I just want to talk."

The waiter came to their table. Andy asked for a salad and Miranda for a steak. Like always. When he left, Andy turned to Miranda again.

"So, talk."

"Andrea. I don't know where to begin." Miranda looked anywhere but Andy.

Andy waited again. She knew if she said anything, Miranda would put her defenses up again and _this, whatever this is, _will be a huge waste of time. So, she just waited.

Miranda, eventually, spoke again.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior when… um… you know… before you left _Runway._"

Andy never _ever _had seen Miranda babble, and it was just… shocking.

"You want to apologize because you threw me out of your house that night? Really?" Andy laughed, but there wasn't any humor in it. "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"Language!"

"Fuck you and your manners. I don't give a shit if you want to apologize for anything at all."

Miranda's sunglasses were off again. "Andrea, please, listen to-"

"No, you listen to me. You will not ruin my life _again._ You can count on it." Andy was furious. How dare Miranda just think apology will erase all the hurt she felt? "Do you even know the meaning of an apology?"

"I was wrong! I know that!" Miranda hissed.

"What's your problem?" She hissed back, fighting back tears which threated to fall.

"You."

"So why do you come after me?" Andy asked; plea, frustration, angry and sadness in her voice. Miranda felt all these feelings like a punch in her stomach.

The waiter came back with their food, they ate in silence, facing each other during the whole meal. When they finished, Andy asked again.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about since…" Miranda took a deep breath, in frustration. She tried to catch her breath. In vain. "Since we started, you know."

"What we started? I really wanna know." Andy said, each word filled with sarcasm.

"I believe we developed a sexual relationship-"

"_Relationship_? I'm done here."

Andy stood up, but Miranda used her best cold glare and voice tone.

"Sit. Down. Right. Now."

Andy sat. What else she could do?

Miranda took a deep breath and started again. "We started a sexual relationship, but I think you wanted something more, and I'm sorry if I didn't see it at that time. Although, I see it now."

"And what you expect me to say? Or do?"

There. If Miranda thought saying apologies and sweet words would make Andy fall on her feet, she has another thing coming. The woman thinks she can do everything she wants, do anything to anyone, just so she is pleased.

"I didn't expect anything."

"Liar."

"Yes. I'm lying. But I do not know what to do. For God's sake, can't you just believe me?"

"No, I can't."

She really can't. After the extraordinary orgasm she'd had when she was with Eric, but thinking about Miranda, she felt sick. She felt the lower people living on the Earth. She felt dirty, unfaithful and, above all, sad.

"I see."

"No, you don't. When you _approached _me that first night, I just couldn't believe how lucky I was. I was like "God, she is so perfect, her skin is so soft, kissing her lips is like heaven", you said how beautiful I was and how much you wanted me, and I saw the lust, the desire and something else, or it was something I wanted to believe, that I saw something else in your eyes. But I was wrong. Silly me."

"I wanted- _want_- you more than anything else in my life but I don't know what to do and _this_ is unacceptable. "

"But it's just want, Miranda! When I realized this, it wasn't the same feeling. I was-" Andy stopped. But she knew Miranda already knew what she was about to say. She looked away and continued. "But you made me feel like a piece of meat. When you were _hungry, _I was there, a foot away, all you needed to do was call me. Like I was your exclusive-"

"Whore?" Miranda asked, her voice failing miserably.

When she faced Miranda again, the older woman was with the sunglasses on again. But this didn't hide the tears that were falling from her eyes. Andy's heart skipped a beat and then two and probably her heart stopped functioning all together.

"Miranda-"

"Don't." She looked away. "Well, perhaps you will not believe me again, but I am really sorry if I made you feel like I was using you. That wasn't my intention. I realized that too late, but, God! I was in a middle of divorce and I just couldn't keep my hands away from you!"

"I never asked anything more than you gave me. I just wanted to be with you."

"God, I know that, I'm not totally blind! If it was someone else, they would probably ask for something, anything, everything."

"I will marry Eric, Miranda. He really loves me. You understand this? He loves me, with my qualities and flaws. Just the way I am." _The way I- God, Andy! Focus!_

"Do you love him?" Miranda asked, her voice a little more established.

"Yes. I do love him."

Miranda sipped her water. "Liar."

"What do you really expected? That I will throw myself in your arms just because you realize that I wanted to be in a relationship with you? Now, when I'm engaged? When I found someone who really loves me?" Andy stood up again.

"Um… Yes?"

"Oh God." Andy threw her napkin on the table and left.

Miranda stood up and, in three steps, she reached Andy.

"Andrea, wait."

Miranda pulled Andy close and they held theirs breaths. Andy realized they were so close and took a step back, but didn't try to disengaged from Miranda. "Please. I just don't know how to proceed."

"Thanks for the flowers, by the way. They're beautiful."

"Did you really like them?" Miranda almost smiled.

"Yeah, I liked them. I thought it was Eric whom sent, but wasn't him." Miranda glared. "Don't be mad, I didn't know ok? You didn't sign or anything."

"Have lunch with me, tomorrow? Please." This time she smiled and Andy let their fingers interlace. Andy smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Miranda." And she left the restaurant.

* * *

_**Runway's Office**_

"Emily."

The first assistant ran and five seconds later she was standing in the front of Miranda's desk.

"Confirm the preview with Donatella, call Nigel and confirm the place for the shoot, call Patrick and confirm with him where the shoot will be. Send the new girl to Mark Jacobs, I need some bags to complement the assay."

"Yes, Miranda."

"And Emily, confirm lunch, tomorrow, in some Italian restaurant. Reservation for two. Use my personal account. That's all."

Emily scurried from the office. Miranda went back to her thoughts. She didn't know if she was sad or a little happy. Andrea hadn't forgotten her, but after all, she thanked her for the flowers and kissed her on the cheek.

The editor let her fingertips only lightly touch the skin where it had been kissed. She smiled again. She didn't know if Andrea would call her, even to decline the invitation, but she ordered Emily to make the reservations. _I still live in hope._

Miranda was determinate to get Andrea back to her. First, she needed to talk with her girls. Caroline and Cassidy seemed to like the young journalist. _Young. She is, at least, half my age._ And yes, she would need to _learn_ about Andrea.

The girl had changed a lot, since she started at _Runway,_ of course. Andrea was a romantic girl, idealistic, fresh. But now, she was engaged to someone she didn't love, but he was good to her. Maybe Miranda was making a fool of herself, but at the bottom of her heart, she knew she was the one who Andrea loved. She just needed to become the one who was good to Andrea.

So, how to do it? Andrea saw her when she was in the office and when she was with her daughters. Maybe showing her real side, the woman who cares for the ones she loved, was the key. But this woman was prone to open the doors of her heart and this probably would hurt her, and this was scary. Miranda is terrible when she is scared. When she asked Andrea to leave, it was the fear talking. It was the 'Ice Queen' talking.

This lead on to another point, of trying to win Andrea over, so they could be in a relationship. They both have a public image. Miranda learned to deal with the press many years ago, before her three divorces, but Andrea was beginning hers. And above all, she was engaged – _for a little time, I hope _– to a famous manager. Against all odds, they said.

_To hell with odds, I will make my fate._

It's time for Andrea to meet Miranda, not the editor in chief, this Miranda she'd already met and well… Things ended badly. She would meet the woman, who was definitely, madly in love with the young girl.

* * *

_**Back to the Mirror's Office**_

Andy was a mess.

_What the hell?_

She wasn't sure, but after the conversation she'd had with Miranda, it kept repeating a million times in her head, she… she didn't know what to think. Her former boss was sorry for hurting her and in a subtle way, was asking for… for what?

Eric. Her thoughts were flying back and forth between him and Miranda. At twenty past seven, she didn't want another adventure. She wasn't the type who was always in a mood for looking for new things in this department. She had one boyfriend before Nate and the relationship was a child thing.

Then she went to university, met Nate. When they moved to New York, they were already together for three years. Nate was looking for an opportunity to become _sous chef_, Andy was chasing her dream to become a journalist. Well, they achieved their dreams, but Nate was in Boston and they didn't live together for a long time.

Miranda, the woman who was in the middle of all this mess. Miranda, the impossible boss, who drove her crazy, asking impossible things, which Andy made possible, including the damn Harry Potter manuscript. She knew Miranda from head to toe and because of _this_ she knew that her heart wouldn't survive another break. Apparently, Miranda hadn't learned how to show affection.

No, she knows how to show affection towards her daughter, because there was no threat from the little redheads.

Except Andy was a threat. No, Andy knew that Miranda knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt the older woman. Miranda said this out loud, when they were 'chatting' at lunch. But when people found out, it would be like a hell in their lives, it would affect the magazine, Miranda's daughters, their careers; the damage would be bigger on the editor's side.

Andy couldn't help feel a little sad for Miranda. For them both. Their relationship was destined to fail before it started. Maybe they could be friends.

_Why not?_

* * *

_**Back to Runway's Office again**_

"Miranda Priestly's office."

"Hey Em, it's Andy."

"Oh bloody hell, why didn't you call to my cellphone?"

Andy laughed. "Actually, I have a message for her."

Emily went pale. "She is in a meeting."

_Of course. _"I know, that's why I told you I have a _message._"

"Yes, go on."

"Just tell her I said yes." And then she hung up.

Emily stared at the phone. _What the hell just happened?_

Five minutes later, Nigel and the rest of the Art department left Miranda's office. Emily entered the office and cleared her throat.

"What?" Miranda snapped.

"Andy called five minutes ago. I said you were in a meeting and she said just to tell you 'yes'."

Miranda couldn't believe. "Well, what else did she say?"

"Just 'yes'."

"Um…" Miranda tapped her lips with her fingertips. "Did you make the reservations I asked for?"

"Yes. Table for two, at Serafina."

"This will do." _Well, it must do. Or I will kill Emily. _"Did Demarchelier confirm if the place for the shoot will do?"

"Yes, he said it's ok. You just need to confirm the date."

"What dates are available?"

"They said two weeks."

"Tell everyone and tell Nigel to prepare the models and the outfits we selected in the meeting. That's all." Miranda thought about to ask Emily to give her Andrea's cell number, but changed her mind. "Emily, tell Nigel, now."

Emily ran to Nigel's office and Miranda took her opportunity. She opened Emily's contacts list. _Here it goes. See? Easy._ She wrote the number on a post-it and went back to her office.

* * *

_**Somewhere in New York City**_

Andy left the office to meet Eric at his house when her cellphone rang. A message.

_I am very glad that you accepted my invite. 12:00, at Serafina._

_M._

Andy laughed and begun typing her answer.

_See you there._

_A._

When Andy hit the send button, she felt a shiver, a feeling of excitement, and she smiled. She had no idea what she was doing, but she would be dammed if she stopped now. The odds that she and Miranda would become friends were tiny. Very, tiny.

_To hell with odds, I will make my fate._

* * *

_Hm, friends... I don't think so ;)_


	5. Chapter 4

_Oh hey! __This take me a little longer, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it! My beta was fast and she sent me back this morning. Thanks, Hannah!_

_**AN1:** This chapter has 4 parts. The first and the second from Miranda's POV, but the second she's telling what happened in first person. The third and fourth, is from Andy's POV; the third she's telling what happened in first person._

___**AN2:** Andy, I really envy you. Really._

* * *

The dinner went well, if it is considered a dinner with an ex-_lover _ without being mean or blaming each other for the ruined _relationship _going well. Or continuous dinners. Or if the ex lovers in question were going to Andrea's apartment. They spent most the time talking, enjoying each others company, and surprisingly getting along tremendously.

For two weeks they had deep and meaningful talks getting everything out in the open. With Miranda trying to flirt, Andrea blushing as bright red as a tomato and Miranda counting every smile and every blush as a small victory. And then she was expecting the big prize. _No, not the big prize, more like a reward. The big prize, my prize, will be when she will be all mine. Forever._

Miranda sat on the couch. Andrea went to the kitchen and grabbed a wine and two glasses. Miranda kept an eye on Andrea, more precisely on her delicious, beautiful, perfect ass… Miranda tilted her head and licked her lips. _Oh dear God, I am like a horny teenager._ Miranda never liked jeans, but for Andrea they were an exception. It then dawned on her she was making a lot of exceptions, all related to her former assistant, even when Andrea was only her assistant. It's seemed a like million years ago.

After what felt like a million hours, Andrea came back and took a seat _oh so close _next to Miranda. She poured them each a glass of wine and handed one to Miranda, who let her fingers linger on Andrea's and they shivered. Theirs bodies couldn't lie, couldn't deny the attraction, the desire, the lust and the love they still felt for each other.

Andrea sipped her wine. "It's not fancy, but I hope you enjoy it."

"No, it's good. Sometimes it's just the company that makes everything else pleasurable." She smirked. Andrea blushed.

"So, how are the girls doing?" Andrea asked.

Miranda smiled. "They are good. Cassidy is doing well with soccer." Miranda made a funny face and Andrea laughed. "I do not like the idea, but I let her take classes. She will apply for the Dalton team at the beginning of next semester. Caroline is still with the piano classes, which makes me really happy," Andrea giggled, "and she will be performing at a concert next week."

"Wow, this is really nice!"

"Do you want to come for dinner, tomorrow? At the townhouse? The girls seem to miss you too."

"Too?"

Miranda sighed. "You know what I am talking about. I miss you terribly." She raised her hand and put on Andrea's cheek. "I miss you every single day of my life, Andrea."

Andrea closed her eyes and a single tear rolled over her cheek. Miranda used her thumb to clear it. "No, don't cry my darling. I do not want to make you cry." She leaned in and embraced Andrea in a hug. "Shh." Miranda closed her eyes, while her hand made small circles on the girl's back. She kissed on her neck and whispered. "I love you, Andrea, with all of my heart."

Andrea hugged her tighter. Miranda nuzzled her neck and continued. "It took me a while to figure this out, but I mean it. I feel incomplete without you. I needed to lose you to understand how I feel about you and this whole process hurts so much. I do not want to lose you again, darling. I want to be the one who make you feel secure, happy, loved. I want to be that person."

Miranda heard the sobs and stopped talking. They stayed like that for a while. _Oh God, what do I do? She didn't say a word. Tell me something, my love. Tell me._

Could Andrea read her thoughts? She didn't know, but the girl did say something.

"I loved you so much, Miranda." The older woman flinched when she heard Andrea talking in the past. "I wanted to do anything for you, to make you feel good, safe, loved, like you said."

"But…"

"Let me finish. I tried so hard forgetting you, burying this love deep inside and for it never to arise again. But I can't do this. I can't. I can't bury my love for you, Miranda." The journalist nuzzled the editor's neck and kissed her jaw line. Miranda moved her head a little, giving Andrea better access, but gaining too. When their mouths began to find each others, they opened their eyes.

"I love you, Miranda. I've been in love with you all this time."

"I'm so in love with you, Andrea. I want to love you."

They kissed. Miranda sucked Andrea's bottom lip and the younger girl moaned. She deepened the kiss and the next moan gave Miranda's tongue free access to explore Andrea's mouth. The girl winced and one hand went to rest on Miranda's hip and she squeezed hard. Miranda moaned and her hands came down to the hem of Andrea's shirt. She felt the girl shiver from her touch, but didn't pull away. _This is a good thing, oh God, I cannot help myself, I am going to die if I don't touch her._

The older woman let her right hand slide to the button of the Andrea's jeans. Andrea stopped kissing.

"Don't. I don't want this."

Miranda froze. Her heart froze. She stopped breathing. _Perhaps I am dead indeed._

Andrea took her head in her hands. "I don't want a quick fuck, Miranda. I don't want this to end like it was before."

Miranda closed her eyes and then opened them again, looking right in Andrea's eyes. "Did you not hear me?" Andrea looked puzzled. "I said _I love you, I want to love you. _That means that I do want make love to you." Miranda nuzzled on her neck. "Make love to you all night, my love."

Andrea rested her head on the other woman's shoulders. Miranda felt her smile against her skin. "_That _is I was talking about. I want make love to you too. _All night._"She smirked. "Come with me." Andrea stood up and pulled Miranda with her. "You haven't seen my bedroom, yet."

"_That _is the best idea I've heard all day." Miranda gave her best evil smile.

* * *

_We kissed. Again and again. We stood up in the front of her bed, while I kissed her neck, her throat, her jaw and her mouth again. She pulled back and I opened my eyes. She was looking right into my eyes. It was like she was looking inside me, she was seeing my soul. I've never felt so open to anyone, but she achieved it without even asking permission, she just did it. Her hand cupped my cheeks. She smiled and I wanted to cry over her perfectness._

"_You are so beautiful, Miranda."_

_I closed my eyes again. When her hands withdrew from my face, I opened my eyes and she took off her shirt. Slowly, she was showing me inch by inch her perfect skin. Her flat abdomen, her ribcage and oh her breasts inside her bra, such soft, touchable skin. She bent down and kissed me. I couldn't help myself; I needed to touch her silky skin. I let my hands slide over her abdomen, and then roaming all over her back, until I found the clasp of her bra. She smiled against my lips and my mouth made its way to her shoulder, the tip of my tongue was tracing down to her breastbone. She shivered and moaned._

"_Oh yes…"_

_I moaned against her skin. It was so soft; I hadn't realized that I missed her, this way and in so many others, so much. I couldn't. I never had had her this way. It was like our first time making love. I pulled back, so her bra fell down and I pulled her close to me again, I felt her skin on my skin. Andrea had opened my blouse and I didn't even realize._

"_Andrea, oh God, I want to make you feel good…"_

_She gently slid her hands beneath my blouse, squeezing my waist. I moaned and licked her neck; then sucked, not to leave a mark, just to make her tremble. Well, it worked._

"_Jesus, Miranda… Oh my God…"_

_Finally she took my blouse off and her hands went to my skirt. She found the zipper and slowly opened it, her hands making their way down to my ass. She squeezed my buttocks so hard it almost hurt, but it just increased my arousal. I was so indecently wet; I would bet my juices were running down on my thighs, drenching my garter belt._

_If she developed a way to read my thoughts, I really couldn't have known. She was on her knees and her hands went under my skirt, up the inside of my legs and thighs. She found the clasps and firstly took off the right garter, then the left. She kept looking in my eyes and I just couldn't and didn't want to look in any other direction._

_Still on her knees, she pulled my skirt down. Then, I took my turn._

_She came back up and we kissed again, I was very sure if I at the end of this night I died, I would die knowing that Andrea really loved me. And this meant the world to me, in that moment._

_I put my arms around her waist and her hands were in my hair; I always thought she'd had something with my hair. It always bothered me when my husbands tried to put their hands on my hair, but with Andrea, I just didn't care. She could do anything, everything because I knew it will be good._

_Her mouth left mine and went to my shoulder, where she licked, sucked and even bit. I whimpered and she stopped._

"_Don't, don't stop. I'm yours, you can do anything, just…" She bit me again, but next to my breast. "Oh… don't stop."_

"_God, Miranda, you taste wonderful. How could I live all these months without tasting you?"_

"_If I had this answer, we wouldn't be here, right now."_

_Thump._

_With a strength that I had no idea I possessed, I literally threw Andrea in her bed. She giggled, the sound of her laugh warmed my heart. But now wasn't a good time to cry, for God's sake. I kneeled on the edge of the bed and pulled her jeans off. She was only in her panties, which I was planning on ripping in the next few seconds._

"_Fuck!"_

_Well, the panties ripped._

_I sat and looked. She was panting, her breath irregular, her hair a total mess, her breasts heaving up and down, her legs spread. I smiled. Not a laugh, but a genuine smile was spread on my face. She smiled back._

"_What?"_

"_You are incredible beautiful, Andrea. There's no woman in the world more beautiful."_

_She sat and pulled me closer. "Yes, there is. You."_

_We kissed again, like there was no tomorrow. I opened my bra and she took off my pants. When we sat again, she was in my lap and we just looked at each other. The way she looked at me was with pure love, my heart ached with joy. And in this very moment, I was sure that nobody loved me like her and nobody loved her like I did. The angel and the devil, the sun and the moon, the light and the dark, the positive and the negative._

_Fire and ice. Finally, together._

* * *

_I sat on her lap and I felt the heat from her center on my ass. My brain just stopped, probably burnt with my own arousal. I was nearly ready to hyperventilate when I saw the devotion on her eyes. She wasn't faking anything just to have me in her bed again. Well, this wasn't even her bed._

_We were so close that there wasn't any space even to the sweat. Her hands were on my ass and, when I lifted a little, she took the opportunity to slide her right hand to my centre._

"_Andrea, you're so wet."_

"_Please… just, oh, please."_

_Her fingertips were spreading my juices around my entrance. In that position, she wasn't able to massage my clit, but I was already on the edge. So, she just fingered me from behind._

"_Oh God, ah…"_

_Miranda moaned in my neck and I rested my head against her cheek. When the fragrance of her shampoo and her perfume reached my nose that was all I needed to collapse into an orgasm. She knew I was when I started to tremble and increased her pace._

"_That is my love, come for me. Come for me, Andrea."_

_Oh my fucking God, the way she says my name._

"_Miranda!"_

_I screamed. Screamed like I was in pain, maybe my body was in pain because I just couldn't take so much pleasure. She laid me on the bed and kissed her way down to between my legs. I began to tremble in anticipation._

"_Someone's eager, aren't we?" She smirked. Devil indeed. "I was eager to taste you again. You taste so wonderful."_

_She was on her knees and hands. When she just passed the tip of her tongue between my lips, I nearly fainted. Her tongue ran from my clit to my perineum and, if I didn't get off any second soon, I really would faint because the tip of her tongue was pressing against my slid._

_I heard her whimper. I opened my eyes and I leaned on my elbows. She was still in the same position, but one hand clamped on my thigh and the other…_

"_Oh my God!" I moaned and fell on my back again on the mattress._

_I just couldn't believe. She was touching herself, frantically, her hot breath was warming my center and…_

"_Come here!" I pulled her over me and then I rolled us, pressing her back on the mattress. She yelled and I laugh. "You are so beautiful; I just can't get enough of you."_

"_So don't."_

_We kissed. I put one leg between her legs and she folded one leg between mine. I held her strong by the waist, with one hand and began to thrust. Her hips jerked forward._

"_Oh yes!" Miranda hissed and I bit on her right breast and sucked her nipple. With the other hand, I cupped her left breast hard and I felt her nails ripping the skin of my back._

"_Jesusfuckingchristohmygod!"_

"_Here Andrea, come with me! Come with me! Oh!"_

_The bedroom became a blur; I felt my heart pounding on my ears, her heaving chest against mine. Everything in the world seemed to be in the right place, for the first time since I moved to New York I felt that I was doing the right thing. I never believed in things like soul mates, but I believed that love was above everything. Our love was all that matters._

"_Woman, this was…"_

"_Incredible. Wonderful."_

"_Fantastic!" We said together._

_Miranda smiled and nuzzled my neck. "I love you, Andrea." I pulled the blanket over us. "I love you, darling."_

_I rolled to her side and looking in her eyes, grinning like an idiot, I said. "I know."_

* * *

Sometime later, Andy woke up. She felt the mattress move and she was sure she didn't move at all. Then one arm threw itself around her possessively. It was soft and warm. _I wasn't dreaming._ A smile spread over her face and she turned around. "Hey gorgeous."

"Mmm…" Miranda opened her eyes and smiled back. "Hey." She stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"

Andy turned around again and took a look at her bedside clock. "Hm, it's 10:17 p.m. We've been in bed around three hours."

"I think I need a shower. And someone to help wash my back."

Andy raised a hand. "I volunteer!"

"The job is yours."

"Yay!"

"_Yay!_" Miranda mocked and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Let's have shower." Andy took cat's steps on her knees and straddled Miranda. "I'm really good at washing backs, you know." She bent down and kissed the tip of her _lover_'s nose. "C'mon." A thought occurred to Andy. "And the girls?"

"They are with their father. They will be there for this week and the next. James won't be able to take them for spring break, so they went now. If you can make it to dinner tonight, I will tell them."

"Okay. So… shower?"

When they raised and left the bed, Andy's phone rang.

"Give me a second. Be right back."

Miranda, who still naked, nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Andy was sure her hips were swinging more. "You are evil."

Miranda snorted. "So they say; the devil wears Prada. Oh, this is wrong. The devil's wearing nothing right now."

Andy's mouth watered. Her cellphone rang again and she got her off of her musings. "Don't start anything without me." Miranda chuckled.

Andy put her robe on and tried to catch her phone. "Oh, here you are."

Eric sent a message, after she _ignored _his call.

_Hey baby, my meeting is over. I'm coming. See you soon._

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she cursed a lot of bad words. She totally forgot about it. That was why she accepted Miranda's invite to dinner today, but she wasn't planning to sleep with her.

_Miranda._

_Miranda is in my bathroom right now._

"Fuck!"

She sent a reply to Eric and hoped it wasn't too late.

_Hey baby, I'm not really good tonight. Cramps. Y'know how bad I'm when it's my period. I was in bed, that's why I didn't take your call._

The second part wasn't a lie, at least.

_Okay, I'm going home. Lunch tomorrow?_

_Yes, lunch tomorrow :-)_

_Good night, baby. Take care of yourself. Love you._

This made Andy's heartache. Oh God.

_Me too. Good night._

And then, the lies begun.

* * *

_Reviews always make me happy :D And be prepared for some tension... See you soon!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry guys, this took me so long, but here it is. Thanks Hannah for make my English million times better. Hope you like it!_

* * *

She smiled before she opened her eyes. The light snore she heard was coming from the creature that's head was buried beneath her breasts and the warm breath blew against her chest. Her chin rested above a brown head, the brown hair splashed, covering the face of the angel of her dreams.

The sunrise tossed the first beams of light through the window and Miranda, pushing away some bangs from Andrea's forehead, decided to wake up the sleepy beauty.

"Andrea, wake up." She said, her hand making small circles on the girl's back and placing small pecks on the skin her hair had just covered.

"Nnnnhg… no…" Andrea nuzzled her breasts and Miranda swallowed hard.

"Andrea, darling, I need to go home."

"I know… but I want you here," Andrea threw her arm and leg over Miranda. "With me. If I wake up, you'll disappear from my dream."

Miranda laughed. "You still believe that I'm in your dreams. Even after what happened in the bathroom?"

Andrea opened her eyes and tensed. Miranda laughed again. The younger woman stood up from the bed and began to pace. The elder woman just sat and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! We need to… You need to go home! Oh my fucking God! Wait, what time is it?" She looked at the alarm. 5:34 a.m. and glanced to the bed to see her lover struggling to not laugh. "It's not funny, ok." She realized she was still naked and blushed.

"You are blushing? Really Andrea?" Miranda was loving see Andrea shy, even after everything that had happened the night before. "Come here." The girl went back to the bed, giggling. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." She slid her arms around Andrea's waist and her she became more serious. "I meant everything I said yesterday."

Andrea closed her eyes and she stepped away from the other woman. "But Miranda, I need a little time to _process _everything." Miranda already knew what she was talking about, she was very conscious about Andrea's actual relationship status. Of course she would need some time to decide what she will do. Miranda tried very hard to not put any pressure on the girl's shoulders. She tried very hard to control the impulse of taking her things and running away through the door.

She cleared her throat. "Of course, darling. You have all the time you need."

"Good." Andrea smiled. "We should take a shower."

"I'm going first, you make us some coffee. Last time we went to the bathroom together, well…"

Giggles. "Okay."

* * *

_**Runway's Offices**_

Emily let out a sigh of relief. Roy texted her saying that Miranda wasn't breathing fire. She confirmed everything that Miranda demanded the day before. When the lift ring announced the devil's arrival, she was already waiting with her notebook and pen, while Miranda barked orders.

The first assistant took note of everything, without missing a beat when Miranda opened her coat and her scarf slid a little bit, showing what the scarf was hiding. A bruise near to her collarbone. Emily choked.

"Emily, have you forgot how to speak English or did the cat eat your tongue?"

"Um… Miranda… your… neck…"

"What?" Miranda looked down and saw her scarf flying open. Uh oh. "Um…" Miranda blushed and Emily looked away. She went directly to her office and closed the door.

* * *

_**Mirror's Offices**_

Andy was distracted all the morning and smiled with no reason. Well, she actually had a reason but…

"Hey Andy, I need the article tomorrow, one p.m. sharp."

"Got it, John."

"From next week I'll lower your workflow, so you have more time to take care of the wedding." John said, with a smile. Andy smiled back.

"Um, I don't think this will be necessary."

"Oh no, don't worry, I know you have two more articles in progress"

"Yup."

"So, take care of these, then we can discuss about others, ok?"

"Ok."

John left and Andy sighed. She knew she needed to talk with Eric as soon as possible, but what the hell she was supposed to do, tell him? _Hey, do you remember my boss, whom I didn't want invite to our wedding? Well, we talked then we made love and I'm leaving you._

Andy didn't know whether to laugh or cry, all she knew was she wanted to vanish from the face of the Earth. She groaned, frustrated. Her cellphone rang.

_M: What the hell were you thinking when you sucked my neck and left a bruise?_

This time, Andy laughed out loud.

"Hey, there are some people trying to work."

"Sorry."

_A: Actually I was thinking about how glorious you looked when you were moaning under my ministrations._

_M: I couldn't help myself._

_A: Exactly what I meant._

_M: I didn't do such a thing to you, did I?_

_A: Yes, there are some bruises on my thigh and scratches on my back. Plus it fucking hurts when I sit in my chair._

_M: I'm sorry. You didn't hesitate when I went down on you. I cannot believe we are texting about sex._

_A: Where are you?_

_M: In my office_

_A: Do you know how many times I wanted to fuck you on your desk?_

No reply. Andy smiled. She could picture Miranda squirming in her chair, her face red. Andy knew she wanted it too, but never dared to ask before. Not that she asked it now but…

_M: What time will you leave work?_

_A: Six p.m. probably._

_M: Bring the dinner. Eight p.m. don't be late._

_A: Okay._

* * *

_**The Loeb Boathouse, lunch time**_

Eric and Andy went to the restaurant when they were on their first date. Andy loved the Herb Roasted Scottish Salmon and when she got here, Eric had already ordered.

"Sorry, I know I'm late."

"No problem. I chose the salmon, I know you love it." Eric pulled out the chair for her to sit down and kissed her. "How are you felling today?"

"I'm fine, fine."

"Did you sleep well?" He went back to his chair.

Andy had a very hard time trying to not blush. "Yup."

"Thank God I don't have any cramps." He laughed. "But I'm glad that you're felling ok today." He reached her hand and squeezed a little.

"So, how was your meeting?" A change of subject would do ok.

"Ah, went well. Boring, as usual. Dad wants me to be the director of the creative department. Finally my degree will serve for something." He gave her the widest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

Eric was graduated in design, but was working directly with his father, as the _junior _chairman of the company. Of course, he wanted to work somewhere else and now, finally he'd got his chance.

"Congratulations!" Andy said and made a toast.

"Thanks, baby."

The waiter came with the salmon. When the smell reached Andy's nose, she saw green.

* * *

Eric left Andy in front of Mirror's building. She waited for him to turn the corner and ran to the closest pharmacy.

_Fuck._

_What the heck am I supposed to say?_

"I need a pregnancy test."

_Okay, done._

The attendant searched for the test without saying anything. When he returned, he brought three boxes, all of them ensuring fast and accurate results.

"Um… I want all of them."

"Okay. Um… $28,63."

"Thanks."

* * *

_**14:56 Mirror's Office**_

Andy flew from the pharmacy to her desk. Next thing she knew, she was in the bathroom, with three pregnancy tests in the bag. She knew what she had to do, but she was scared shitless.

_Fuck._

She used the first one.

* * *

_**16:29 Mirror's Office**_

Andy had drunk at least, two bottles of water. So, next test.

* * *

_**19:03 Andy's apartment**_

Andy felt like she was going to throw up the whole of her stomach contents. But now, she had to pee. _Oops. The third and last test._

* * *

_**19:57 Runway's Office**_

"No, you can't be here."

"Hey, Em. What's up?"

"She didn't fire anyone today. She didn't complain about her coffee. And most of all, she said _please _and _thank you_. She is driving me crazy! Bloody hell!"

Andy smirked. And she felt a little proud of herself.

"Ok, I got it."

"And what are _you _doing here?"

"Emily."

The redhead ran. "Yes, Miranda?"

"Go home." She said, without looking up. Then. "_Andrea._" Come the soft voice from the office.

"See? Even her voice has _changed_."

"See you soon, Em."

Emily sighed. _I love my job, I love my job, I love my job._

* * *

"Oh God, Andrea-aahh" Miranda moaned while Andy fucked her senseless, _three _fingers pumping in and out of Miranda's slit.

"Yes, that's is baby, come for me now."

"Oh yes, there- oh God."

Andrea licked her neck, where she left a bruise last night. She moved her mouth to Miranda's and fucked her with her tongue. Miranda's moans were muffled, but when Andrea guided her fingers down, she couldn't do anything but scream. Her juices dripping between her legs and Andrea's hand.

Miranda was leaning on her desk, supporting herself on the arms, with her head back. Andrea rested her head on the other woman's chest, feeling the accelerated pulse heart of her lover. Miranda was smiling, when she felt Andrea's arms around her waist, holding her strong.

"I think it's my turn."

"No."

The editor felt something warm and slick on her chest and she was very sure it wasn't sweat. She returned the embrace.

"Andrea, darling, what's wrong?"

"I- it's- it's nothing."

"It's ok if you don't want to. Here, come with me."

They stood together and Miranda leaded them to the couch. Andrea stayed cuddled with her in silence for some time. When it started to feel uncomfortable, the older woman broke it.

"Darling, do you want to tell me something?"

"I had lunch with Eric today."

Miranda stopped the caressing she was doing in the girl's back. Andrea didn't say anything. Miranda didn't say anything either. Andrea stood up and buttoned her shirt.

"Yesterday, when my cellphone rang, it was him."

Andrea began to pace and Miranda didn't feel anything good. "Um… well…"

The journalist cut her off. "I didn't take the call, but he texted me. He was going to my apartment and I said him to no go, of course. So, he asked to meet me today and I said yes."

"So…"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't?"

"No."

More silence.

"Why?"

"He wanted to tell me some good news; I'd waited until the end of lunch to tell him, but…"

"Andrea, I told you this morning. I will wait for you. When you-"

"I'm pregnant."

Miranda froze. The floor vanished under her feet. Air didn't exist anymore. She wanted to die. _Did they go out to celebrate the news?_

"No, I didn't tell him. I was with him and he asked for salmon and I threw up and I asked him to leave and I went to a pharmacy and bought three pregnancy tests and all of them were-"

"Positive."

"Yes."

Miranda was hurt. She was on the verge of crying, but she couldn't. What would she do? She didn't know. But she-

"Do you want me to leave?"

She looked up. Andrea was crying. The very thing she told herself she didn't want to do, she was doing now. Hurting the love of her life. Who was pregnant. And her soon to be husband was the father.

"No. Of course not, Andrea." She hugged the girl and kissed her cheek. "I will be here, with you, for you. Nothings changed, but I can't deny that I'm… For God's sake, Andrea, do you know that there are contraceptives that exist so this doesn't happen!"

"What do I do?" Andrea glanced at her belly.

"Don't you dare think about not having this baby!" Miranda hissed.

"God, Miranda! It hasn't even crossed my mind! But Eric is the father and I- I don't know what I'll do."

"Andrea, I love you and I'll love this baby because it's your son, or daughter. And will be mine as well."

"We will be together, won't we?"

"Always." Then Miranda kissed her.

_She doesn't know it yet, but she will be my wife._

* * *

_**Andy's apartment**_

"Andy! Where are you? I'm calling you and your cellphone is off!"

Eric used his keys and entered her apartment. Andy was nowhere to be seen and he went directly to her bedroom.

_Well, she left work almost three hours ago… Wait, what is that? A- a pregnancy test?! Wait, is this yes or no?_

_Oh my fucking God, I'm going to be a father!_

Eric laughed. "I'm going to be a father! Holy shit!"

* * *

_And my inbox is really sad without reviews... What you guys are thinking about this story?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Some people dislike that Andy was pregnant. Well, I know it's a cliche, but the scene in the epilogue was the 'click' about this story. It was the first scene on my mind and I developed the whole story based on it. Sorry for that, but I'm hopping you all would like the end._

* * *

Andy didn't go home that night. She spent it with Miranda, in the townhouse, curled around her. The next morning, she went back to her apartment.

When Eric heard her key turning, he sat on the couch, where he slept last night.

"Hey, where were you?"

Andy jumped. "Oh my God, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I came over last night, but you weren't here, nor work. So…"

"I was at a friend's house." Andy cut him off. _Do tell him now! _"Um… Eric, we need to talk."

"I already know." He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" she asked, a little confused.

His smile grew. "I saw the tests. We're going to be parents!"

"Huh?"

"Andy, we're going to have a baby! Jesus, I'm so happy!" He stood up and hugged her. She closed her eyes and put her hands on his chest, pulling him away. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted children."

"Yes, I want children, but…" She sat on the couch and put her head between her hands, hiding her face. "What I need to talk to you about isn't about the child. Well, it is about him or her too; it'll affect their life, but that isn't my main concern right now."

He went back to the couch and sat next to her. "Andy, I'm beginning to worry. What's wrong?"

"Eric, I tried. I really tried to love you, but…"

"The baby… Am I not its father?"

Andy jumped again. "God, yes, of course you are! I didn't cheat on you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Not with a man." Andy muttered under her breath.

"What?" This time, he yelled.

_Fuck._

"Calm down. Listen, I will tell you everything."

To Andy's relief, Eric listened to everything. His reactions were subtle, because, Andy had guessed, he was intrigued to know what happened before they met and in the last two days.

"Andy, I really don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything at all. I really like you, but"

"But… It isn't enough, I know that."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Look, I really love you and I want you to be happy. And I know you won't be happy with me, but with her. God, Andy, Miranda Priestly?"

"I know. It's fucked up. We both really lost our minds. But we are also really deeply in love." She smiled. "God, sorry, I really shouldn't say that."

"No, it's ok. We are friends, above all, aren't we?"

"Of course! And," she looked down, to her belly. "It's yours too."

"Andy, I really want to be with the baby, you know. Go to the park, take him to football classes, I hope it's a boy." They laughed. "But, we can talk about it another time. So, now, I guess we need to deal with our parents."

"Fuck! I totally forget about that. Your mother is going to want to kill me."

"Kill us. But, I can deal with her. You mustn't stress. It isn't good for the baby."

"Yeah…"

"I should go now. Listen Andy, I just want you to be happy, believe me. I'd love to be the one and I'm…" He closed his eyes and she saw tears coming down.

"Eric, I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around him. "I love you, but not the way you deserve. You will find someone who really loves you and you will love her and it'll be different the way you love me because she'll be the one for you."

"Um, I guess we'll be in touch for a while…" They laughed again. "Tell me if you need anything."

"Sure thing."

"Be happy Andy." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

_Sure thing_

* * *

_**Priestly's Townhouse**_

"Dad was mad because you told him to drop us this early in the morning."

"I really need to tell you both something."

The three women were sitting at the kitchen table. Caroline and Cassidy were glancing questioning looking at each other, while Miranda tried to form the right sentence.

"Mom, I'm worried. What do you need to tell us?" Caroline asked.

"Um… Well. You know that I'm seeing Andrea, don't you?"

"Yes, you told us. You two are friends, right?" Cassidy asked, but she was sure the answer she would get wasn't the one she assumed.

"Yes." _How do I tell them?_

"Mom, why you don't tell us right now what is happening? You and Andy are not friends anymore?"

"What did you do?" Caroline crossed her arms and turned serious.

"No, Andrea and I still friends… Well, more than friends."

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other and then realization hit them. "Oh."

"But Mom, Andy is engaged!"

Miranda blushed. "If she keeps her word, at the end of today, she will no longer be engaged."

"I told you, Caro!" Cassidy squealed.

"True, it makes sense now."

Miranda watched their interaction, curiosity winning, she asked. "Told your sister what, Cassidy?"

"Oops."

"Mom, we talked with Andy when she delivered the book, sometimes. She was really kind to us."

"Yeah, she learned quite quickly how to tell us apart. Caro was shocked." Cassidy laughed when she remembered how her sister reacted when Andy recognized them correctly.

Miranda was surprised. "Um, I didn't know that."

"Of course not, you'd fire her. Wait, why did you fire her? Cass told you were sad right after Andy stopped bring the book. We thought you were sad because she left you and you stopped talking about her and stuff and since seeing her at the restaurant you've looked a little less sad."

"I didn't fire her, she left. I did some things to her that I'm really ashamed of. Well, Andrea and I talked about it the last two days. But I really need to know what you two think about it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with my relationship."

"Mom, we want you to be happy. And we like Andy. She is smart, pretty."

"And if she has forgiven you, she really loves you."

"Thank you my darlings. This means a lot to me. But, there is something else."

"What is it?"

"Andrea is pregnant. We found out yesterday."

"Wait, how can she be pregnant? You two are women." Caroline was startled.

Cassidy frowned and very serious, she talked. "We learned that need a man and a woman to make babies. You two can't have babies, you know."

"You are right, Cassidy. Andrea's fiancé…ex fiancé is the father."

"Oh." The twins said in unison.

"But we will keep the baby, right? He or she will be our little brother or sister!"

Caroline glowed. "Awesome! If it's a little girl, I can teach her how to wear her clothes and shoes."

"If it's a little boy, I'll teach him how to play soccer! He'll be a scorer!"

Miranda laughed at her daughters' enthusiasm. "Hey, calm down!"

"Andy will move in?"

"She sure needs to move with us. So we can take care of her and the baby!"

Miranda fought to keep the tears falling. Her daughters were supporting her relationship with Andrea and they were happy to be gaining a little brother or sister. She couldn't believe she was so happy. And at the end of the day, Andrea would be with them.

* * *

_**Runway's Office**_

"It's the second day she is acting this way."

"You should be grateful." Nigel snapped back.

"I'm going crazy, God!" Emily fell on her chair.

"I will talk with her."

"Please do."

Nigel entered the office. Miranda's chair was with its back to him. Nigel observed a little. Miranda seemed tense. He cleared his throat loud.

Miranda turned her chair. "What?"

"I don't know what happened, and I'm not sure if I want to know, but you are scaring Emily."

"When don't I scare her?"

"True, although I don't think she knows how to deal with the 'happy' you."

Miranda pursed her lips.

"Happy not the right word?"

She smiled.

He smiled back. "I thought so."

Miranda cellphone rang. "Yes?"

* * *

_**Elias-Clarke Hallway**_

Andy stormed at Elias-Clarke, but was stopped at the entrance.

"Call Miranda, she knows I'm here." Of course, she didn't.

"Ma'am, I can't let you in."

"For God's sake, you just need to call Miranda Priestly's office."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"You know if you don't let me in, you will become unemployed."

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"You will see."

Andy pulled her cellphone from her bag.

"Miranda, please, let me in."

"Where are you?"

"In the lobby."

"Wait a minute."

"Ok."

Andy looked at the security guard and smiled.

* * *

"Emily."

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Go downstairs. Bring Andrea her. The security didn't allow her to come up. Now!"

Emily was shocked; she just nodded and scurried off downstairs.

Nigel smiled. "Well, I bet I know now why you're smiling."

"Sit, Nigel."

Nigel sat down, but before Miranda said anything, he began to talk. "Ok, let me tell you something before you say anything." He sighed and prayed for strength, 'cause he was about to face the devil. "I've known how Andy feels about you a long time."

Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"No, she didn't tell me anything inappropriate. But, some _things _you did, like riding the lift together, saying 'thank you', she was confused. Then, she stopped talking to me about it and sometime after, she left, without any reason. She didn't have the job at the _Mirror _at that time. I know that."

"Yes, I know that too. I sent the recommendation letter to their editor."

"Good. But Miranda, for God's sake, please tell me you know what are you doing. She was a mess when she left _Runway_. She got her promotion just before getting engaged." He stopped. "I forgot about him!"

"I'm aware that she has a boyfriend."

"Fiancé. He asked her about two months ago and she said yes. He is good to her."

Miranda hesitated. She knew she wasn't good enough for Andrea, but they loved each other and she would make it work.

To Nigel's surprise, Miranda explained herself.

"I love her, Nigel. With all my heart. And I know she loves me. We'll make this work together."

"Miranda!"

Andrea entered the office, ignoring Nigel.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Andrea smiled. "Nothing, really. Actually, everything is falling in the place."

"Andrea, I'm not really understanding."

"It's over." Andy began to pace in the office and Nigel left them alone, closing the door. "I went home and Eric was expecting me and I told him everything."

Miranda frowned. "Everything?"

"Yes. Don't worry, he won't tell anybody." Andy waved, dismissing her worry. "Now, I'm free!" Miranda cleared her throat loud. "Um, without a fiancé."

"Better." Miranda reached for Andrea and cupped her face with her hands . "Now, it's just you and me."

They kissed, a long and loving kiss. They pulled apart, needing breath and smiled at each other. The promise of love in their eyes.

"Yes, it's just you and me. Forever."

Miranda couldn't help but be proud of herself to be able to get her second chance with Andrea.

* * *

_Next chapter, the end of the story :D_


	8. Epilogue

_So, this is the end. Thank you all who followed the story. And my biggest thanks to Hannah, who was really great helping me through this. Bye!_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**Nowadays**_

"This is breathtaking! Really, an excellent job, Emily!"

"Thanks, Nigel."

"How the business is doing?"

"Well, this is the first."

Emily left Runway and began her own business. A party organizer's business.

"You really started with the right foot. You know, a million girls would kill for _that _job!" They laughed.

The Metropolitan Museum of Art was glowing. Of course, the place was regularly booked for reception, parties and _stuff _like that, but Miranda Priestly was well known for innovating everything. Why not her own wedding?

Everybody was excited. Of course they were old news, after nearly six years together, which two of them they were engaged. It was at the Christmas party at Andrea's parents' house and Miranda took the opportunity. Very old-fashionable style, kneeling and all, diamond ring and Richard, Andy's dad, made a very convincing imitation of a statue when Miranda asked his permission. Caroline and Cassidy laughed, Andy's mom began to cry.

But Miranda never would forget the sparkle in Andrea's eyes. A smile spread all over her face and she said yes, tears forming in her eyes. Everybody, including her own mother, said it wouldn't last. But here she was, waiting for her fiancé, soon to be wife, to enter the hall.

Her white Armani suit made her look like a vision, like an angel. Andrea insisted she would be wearing a skirt or a dress, but the moment she laid her eyes on it, she was in love with the outfit.

Emily and Nigel were Miranda's groomsmen. Rachel; Andy's sister, and her husband, Mark, were Andy's. The guests entered and everyone got settled and waited patiently. The song, indicating that the bride would be making her entrance started playing and Miranda woke up from her daydream.

_She will be my wife._

At the end of the hall, Richard offered his arm to his daughter. "It's time. I want you to know that I'm really happy for you, Andy. You know that I had my reservations, but she really loves you."

"And I love her, dad. Really love her."

"Mommy."

Andy looked down at her little son. "What's it, baby?"

"Why am I not carrying flowers, like Cass and Caro?"

"Because you're the man of the house. You will carry the rings. It's a really important job!"

Aaron was five years old. Talk-active, but polite; he was a Priestly after all, even not being Miranda's blood. Blond and very blue eyes, like his father, but the nose and the full lips like his mother. Sometimes his blue eyes, when he was angry, were very Miranda-ish, which made Andy shiver.

Aaron smiled. "I will be careful, Mommy. And Mom will be proud of us."

"Yes, baby. She will."

Turning to her dad, Andy smiled. "I'm ready."

When Miranda saw her little boy, wearing a suit similar to hers, and her daughters, she couldn't keep the tears from falling down. _What a vision_, she thought. Her family, together.

Then Andrea appeared. Miranda's heart skipped a few beats, because her fiancé was breathtaking. Her white dress, _Valentino, of course, _contoured perfectly every curve of her body. _God, she will be my wife! And she is just, perfect…_

Andrea's smile was the most beautiful thing she had saw in her entire life. After six years together, every day made their bond and love stronger, with one word, one look, one kiss…

Aaron stepped next to Andrea's parents. He smiled to his mom and waited for his sisters. Cassidy and Caroline stepped next to Nigel and Emily.

Richard looked at Miranda. "I know we started in bad terms, but I also know you love my daughter and you'll make her happy, with your children. Take care of my baby."

"I will, Mr. Sachs." Richard put Andrea's hands in Miranda's and she looked at her love. "I will."

The squire started the ceremony. Miranda and Andrea looked at each other during all his speech, smiling at each other.

"You both, now, will make your vows."

Aaron approached, bringing the rings with him. Handing one to his mom, he smiled.

"I should be the expert in marriages here." Everybody laughed. "But, I know this isn't the same. From the very beginning, it wasn't the same. I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you." Andrea squeezed her hands, shocked with this revelation. Miranda always refused to say when she realized she was in love with Andrea. "Yes, I knew it. When you talked about yourself, how you could learn fast, you would work hard. And I did just that. I made you work hard, and you learnt fast. But, while everybody was commenting about the girl, I saw the woman you were, you are. And I saw too the heart, this big loving heart." She put a hand over Andrea's chest, and one hand covered her own. "You cared about me, Miranda, the woman behind the icon. You're loyal, loving, beautiful, smart… And I'm very lucky to have you by my side for all these years and from now until the rest of our lives. With this ring," she put the ring on Andrea's finger, "I wed you, to love you, respect you and be faithful all my life." She kissed Andrea's hand.

Claps and whistles echoed in the hall. Aaron turned to his mommy and handed her the other ring.

"Thanks, baby." He smiled.

"Well, the smart, fat girl worked hard. Really hard, to become just the smart girl." Everyone laughed again. "From day one, I had this desire to know the woman, like you said, behind the icon. Then, when I saw her, and you know when," Andrea told her about Paris, that day she realized she was in love with her boss. After see Miranda crying, she knew she could see the real Miranda. "I thought I wouldn't see anybody else, I wouldn't want anybody else in my life. Every day I ask myself if you really want to be with me and, when I look into your eyes, I know the answer. I heard so many things about you, and, even after you retired, they are still calling you the Ice Queen. You know what? Ice? Never. Queen? Forever." Andy winked at her and took her hand. "With this ring," she put the ring on Miranda's finger, "I wed you, to love you, respect you and be faithful all my life."

The squire turned to them both. "I declare you both married. You can kiss the bride."

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea's waist. "I love you, darling."

Andy nuzzled her neck. "I know." She smiled and couldn't wait for the rest of their lives together.

_The End_


End file.
